Who Ever Said Life Was Fair?
by A i L l A u S v K u A
Summary: Fred and George's best friend Hazel, and her time going through Hogwarts, FredOC  & brotherly GeorgeOC, slightly OCxOC.set in POA
1. Intro

**_Hey! FredOC! I absolutly LOVE Fred and George so I mad an OC story with them, I plan on updating alot, but I may disapear at points._**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 1!_**

**_PS: I DONT ONLY HARRY POTTER, IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE ON FANFICTION_**

* * *

><p>Life Sticks.<p>

Simple as that, and no one can tell me otherwise because they don't live my life.

But if they did, I'm possitive they'd say the exact same thing.

It all started year's back when I was 8. When my grandma died. She was the only one who appreciated my non-muggle abilities.

It got worse when I turned 10. My sister had went and got herself pregnant, at 15, meaning I had to move out of my room and sleep on the couch for a rather tough 7 months. Untill we moved and they could squeze my bed into one of the walk-in closets in my sister's room.

Not fun when you had to go to sleep at night listining to your sister and her boyfriend making love.

But, it started to get better the summer after my 11th birthday, when I got a letter. I had been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My parents wern't too thrilled, thinking that someone was pulling a prank, they burnt my letter. My last sliver of hope that life wasn't completely unfair; gone, for what I thought was forever.

To tell the truth, I mopped around for about a week.

When the second letter came I was beyond exstatic and hid it in my room/closet so my parents wouldn't see. But unfortunetly, the next morning my mum came in to wake me, because my best friend had come for a visit. When she saw the letter I got grounded and yelled at.

And then, I gave up. I gave up pretending to be happy, always smiling, always laughing and cracking jokes at serius moments just to make them smile. I gave up trying to add a chipperness to my tone, and i gave up holding back my opinion.

In otherwords, I cracked.

And, trust me, all hell broke loose.

It was the last week of August, and in that last week, I had made it so everything important to me, was gone. My sister refused to talk to me, My mom refused to notice me, and my dad didn't even look me in the eye. Suddenly all the pictures up on the walls of me just disappeared, all of the presents I had given them, and all of the cards or pictures I had made for them, gone.

And I didn't give a crap.

But I think what hurt the most was when my niece would come running to me, and they would do everything it took to take her away from me.

By August 29th, everyone in my entire family had disowned me. It's not a nice feeling.

Now, remember how I said it would get better? Well here's the turning point.

The morning of September 1st, there was a rather laud banging on the door. I had jumped up from my spot in the kitchen and raced to the door before my mother or sister got to it.

"Hel-" I started but was completely shaken at the sight of the rather frightening man on my family's doorstep.

"'Ello there, You young Hazel Waters?" The giant asked me.

Staring up at him, I slowley nodded my head, to shocked to speak.

"Well good thing you answered this door, Ol' Dumbledore said yer fam'ly's a bit off with this wizarding stuff. Th' name's Rubeus Hagrid- but call me Hagrid, I'm 'ere to take you to Hogw'rts School of Witchcraft an' Wizardry. " The man said.

Stuttering, I responded in a shaky voice, "R-really?"

"Ye-" Hagrid started but was interuppted by the sharp voice of my sister.

"Who's at the door?"

"No one, Abigail." I said back. Truthly, it hurt that my sister hated me, but I was a complete bitch to her so it was fair.

"Really? Because I certaintly hear someone!" She said back, annoyed.

Turning around, i spoke in the coldest voice I could manage and said, "Mind Your own freaking business."

"Who are you?" She spat at Hagrid.

"Rubeus Hagr-" He started but was cut off once again.

"Never Mind that. Why are you here?"

"'Scuse Me?"

* * *

><p>It got pretty ugly that day. My parents got mad that I was just going to let some stranger take me, and I got mad at them for actually caring.<p>

Anyway, Hagrid took me to Diagon Ally. It was amazing.

The whole day passed by quickly, and before I knew it, Hagrid was telling me about the station and how I needed to get to platform 9¾. My family had moved from Canada to Britian and I had never been on a train before, but I still knew that even in Britian there was no such thing as a platform 9¾.

As I was walking through the station I saw a rather large group of red head's in front of me. Thinking that they were just some wierd family that carried a rat everywhere they went, I lost interest. Then I heard the oldest woman yell,

"Platform 9¾ this way!" That caught my attention.

I started to walk more slowly so that I stayed close behind the group.

When they stopped however I didn't notice and ran into one of the children; he seemed to be about 2 years older then me.

The boy hunched forward at the impact but luckily didn't fall. He did turn around and glare at me though.

I walked around to stand beside the group, so that i could see what they were all staring at.

"Alright now, Charlie, go ahead." The woman I had heard earlier said the the boys. The tallest of the 4 boys whith carts moved forward and and stood directly across from one of the piller's between the platform signs. Watching in amazment, I gasped as he ran straight at it. I had thought he would just slam into it, but no, he went straight through it.

"You next, Percy." The woman said. The boy I had bumped with my cart stepped up next. After seeing him run through I spoke up.

"E-excuse Me?" i spoke in a small voice, thankfully, the woman heard me.

"Yes dear?" She said in a sweet voice.

I gulped and embarassment over took me, "H-how do...um..." I awkwardly pointed at the wall.

The children at her side's laughed, making me feel stupid for asking.

"Ron! Ginny! Just because you know how to get to the station and she doesn't, doesn't make it unrude to laugh!" the woman barked at the two kids.

She turned to me and then said, "It's alright dear, it's Fred and George's first year at Hogwarts too." She gestured to the two twins left from the group of carts.

They both smiled and said, "Hey." at the same time.

* * *

><p>And, well, that was how I met Fred and George Weasley, who are currently my best friends. But that was two years ago, and with me being a Hufflepuff, and them being Griffindors, it's a little hard to always get along. Meaning, If any Hufflepuff gets them mad, and I don't side with them-which happens alot- they usually don't talk to me for a few days; or weeks.<p>

It's summer now, and I am about to enter my 5th year at Hogwarts. Hopefully, the twins will light up on the pranking.

* * *

><p>As I pulled my suitecase onto the cart, I groaned. Why couldn't I just use magic to lift this thing? I'll admit, the age law for using magic can be quite a pain in the ass sometimes. I lifted up my carrying bag-full of Hogwarts books- and placed in carfully on top, then finally putting my owl Cow on top. Most people laughed when I got my owl, for I screamed "COW!" when I saw him. But to be fair, Cow does have black spots on him, so they should have just shut up.<p>

I stepped behind the cart and heaved a sigh as I started pushing it. Is it just me, or do the teacher's purposely give you heavier books each year?

"Damn Minestry." I mumbled, deciding that the Minestry of Magic was to blame for how heavy our school books were.

I scanned the crowd for any sign of red hair and sighed. Fred and George had made it a point to hide from me every year before the train left for Hogwarts. Well, that was my theory. If not, they're just so good at annoying me that they do without even trying.

I hope this year will be better. The other years seemed rather boring, and with Serius Black on the loose, the school's got to have some excitment bubbleing within. Honestly, I feel bad for Charlie, and the infamous Bill. It seemed that nothing happened at Hogwarts but learning when they went there.

Another reason I was excited for this year was because Percy's leaving. Percy and I had always gotten along. Other then the reason I was Fred and George's best friend, Percy could have been a rather good friend of mine. But sadly, Fred and George were my best friends. Which ment that I could never have a boring study-filled day with them around.

I jumped as two arms wrapped around my mid-section, and I screamed as they lifted me up and started spining around.

"We missed you so much!" George shouted in my ear.

With my eyes tightly shut, I screamed, "Put me down!"

Once I felt the ground benieth my feet, I spun around and punched both Fred and George's shoulders. Covering they're shoulder's with fake hurt, they gasped.

I gave them each a cold glare.

"Come On. The hug wasn't that bad. . ." George said amusedly.

"Yeah, it was onwy a wittle hug." Fred agreed in a baby voice.

"It's not that!" I said, exsasperated, "You jerks didn't write one single letter. ALL SUMMER!"

"Yeah, about that." Fred started.

"We were in Egypt all summer." George finished.

Rolling my eyes, I said sarcasticlly, "Yeah, I mean, It's not like you were in the paper or anything. I mean what was I thinking? It's not like, if you know, there WAS a paper, it said you were only gone for July."

I watched in amusment as realization crossed thier features. Fred spoke first.

"Y-you saw that?" He asked, knowing he was in deep shit for not writing.

"Mm-hm."

"Well-"

"You see-"

"we ment to write-"

"it's just-"

"you know-"

"we're US-"

"we don't really do that kinda stuff-"

"it-"

"Dudes! Enough, ok? I get it." I said, thoroughly confused at what they were trying to say. Well, I know what they were trying to say and that was, 'We're to frickin' lazy!'


	2. Hufflepuffs

**_Hi, K I added another OC in this chapter. I picture him as a younger Ian Somerhalder, lolz, his name waz Brock, but then I changed it._**

**_I think that the other coupleings in this story are going to be: HannahErnie, SusanZacharias, CedricCho, GeorgeAngelina(maybe, i hate Angelina), HarryHermione(possible,probally HarryGinny and RonHermione tho), and a few others._**

**_the story isn't about them tho._**

**_PS:ALL UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, THE REST IS ALL J.K. ROWLING'S_**

* * *

><p>We ended up the last ones on the train, making it difficult to get seats together. So I went and sat with Cedric Diggory, Hannah Abbott, and Jake Jones, and they sat with Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson. I wasn't too happy about Angelina being there, me and her had gotten into an argument about quidditch in our second year and hadn't really bothered to patch things up.<p>

I walked into the stall and shoved my bag -(that held my robes)- onto the shelf above our heads. When I sat down, I realized that the guys, Hannah, and I had all changed a lot since the year's before. Cedric's usually chubby, dimpled face had turned into an absolutly gorgeous. . .angel face. Hannah, her acne had cleared up and some of the chub on her cheeks vanished; some, she was still 2 years younger then us.

Jake had changed the most though.

Jake, who had bleached his hair just before first year, had went back to his original dark brown hair colour. He had had acne before too, but now his face had cleared completely. The mangled-wire glasses he had before were gone, and were now replaced with what I assumed were contacts, showing off his icy blue eyes. Both of the boys finally hit their growth spurt during summer, and they're voice's had probally changed imensly.

I didn't know weither to cheer or groan at the fact that they finally hit puberty.

"Hey, How was your summer?" Hannah asked in a quiet, almost shy voice.

I smiled sweetly at her and said in a tired voice, "Sucked." then added, "But I lived. Yours?" She nodded.

After I left for my first year at Hogwarts, my parents decided that I couldn't come back, so for the past 5 years I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron during summer, except this summer, which I spent at my Great Aunt Peulia's house.

I didn't quite know what her 'nod' ment, so I directed a question to the guys.

"Have you seen Ernie or Justin yet?" Cedric shook his head.

Ever since third year, Me, Cedric, Jake, Hannah, Ernie Macmillan, and Justin Finch-Fletchley had been best friends. Fred and George still totally trumped them, but I ended up getting tired of them hanging out with all these Griffindor's and ditching me, so I expanded my circle of friends. There was an age difference though. Cedric and Jake were 1 year older then me, and I was 2 years older then Hannah, Ernie, and Justin.

I noticed then, that Jake, who was usually really talkative and excited at this time of the year, hadn't spoken a word.

"Hey Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, seeming to startle him.

A big goofy-breathtaking- grin appeared on his face moments later.

"Nothin'"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Halfway through the ride to Hogwarts, we all got a chill. The train had stopped. Hannah pressed her head against the glass to try and see the front of the train, and I got up to open our stall's door. I noticed that many other students had went to they're doors to see what was going on too.

"Anyone know what's going on?" I heard Katie Bell call. There were many headshakes making me feel worse about the situation.

I turned my head to look the other way. Bad idea.

I heard gasps from different people behind me, but sadly, i couldn't pay attention to them.

Because I was being kissed by a dementor.

A dementor's 'kiss' is what they call getting your soul ripped out by a dementor. I haven't quite yet realized why they would call it a kiss, but either way, your soul's getting ripped out.

I wanted to scream but no sound came. Having your soul torn out isn't as much fun as it sounds. As I was about to become a soul-less body, I heard a male voice call from behind me.

"Expecto Patronum!" Suddenly the dementor was gone, and I was catching my breath. I turned around, a man that looked around Snape's age was behind me, his wand out.

"Th-thank you." I managed to whisper. He nodded and said,

"Have some chocolate, and give some to those friends of yours."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts had been full of "You ok?" 's and 'are you alright?'s

When we finally did get to Hogwarts, we were all dressed in our robes and were fastening the yellow and black ties around our necks.

I didn't bother looking for Fred and George, I knew they were going to be with either the quiddich team, Lee, or (god i hope not) girls. But then again, it was possable that they were saying hi to all the new first years. Chances were slim.

I felt Jake grab hold of my hand as we made our way to the wagon's. I looked up at him and he seemed to not notice.

Jake and I had always been on good terms. Playful bickering, shameless flirting. But that was when he was ... unattractive. When I thought nothing would ever come by it. Now, he looked ... absolutley gorgeous.

I decided not to take my hand away, you know, just to see what happens. Though, I probally should have taken back my hand, because a few moments later,

"Hey Hazel." A stiff voice said from behind me and Jake.

When i looked over my shoulder, I was suprised to see that the voice was Fred's. Me, being suprised that he would act like this, turned back around and said in a soft voice, "Hey."

I thought about taking my hand away, but decided against it, it's not like that's the reason Fred's acting all pissy.

"So, something happen between you and Angelina or something?" I asked once Fred was walking along side me and Jake.

"No. George said that you should ride with us to the castle. So I came to get you." I could tell that he felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, well, sure. Yeah that'd be awesome. But what about Angelina?"

"She's going with Katie and Alicia." he said, looking down at mine and Jake's hands. Thankfully, I had let go in the excitment of finally, after 4 years, getting to ride to the castle with my two best friends. They were always with other people the previeus years; Lee, Harry, Ron, Charlie, Angelina. . . .anyone who _would_ go with them.

Fred then looked up and smiled. Grabbing my hand, he said, "Come on, let's go find George."

Before he could full on drag me, I turned to Jake and said, "See you at Dinner."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the time Fred, George, Lee, and I had all gotten to the wagon's, nearly all of them were gone. When we climbed on, I saw something odd move in the bushes. It looked sort of like a black dog. . . or some kind of wolf. It was probally just one of Hagrid's many magical animals. We sat awkwardly, with they're knee's touching from how long their legs were, and me laughing at the fact that I was the only one not squished.

"So Lee, how'd your summer go?" I asked him. I didn't really care that Lee didn't write me during the summer. The only reason we really knew each other was because of Fred and George, and Quidditch.

"Pretty Good." He said cheerfully, but them added in a sad tone, "Mom's been having problems with the Ministry though."

"That Sucks." I said. I felt bad for him, but at the same time, I couldn't really relate enough to actually feel sorry for his family's situation. I hadn't told anyone at Hogwarts about _my _family issues, so I had to pretend to go home to a family every summer and winter.

"Yeah. . ." Lee sighed.

Trying to change the subject, George said "So, who's excited for Quidditch?"

My hand shot up and I hopped on my seat. "Me! Me!"

We all laughed.

"Hey, when are Quidditch tryouts anyway?" I asked. Then realized that they would have absolutly no clue when the _Hufflepuff _Quidditch tryouts were.

"Why? It's not like _you_ can ride a broom." Fred teased.

"I fell ONE TIME!" I said, annoyed.

In our first year, I ended up in a bad situation, and was forced to hold onto my broom for dear life as it flew through the air _upside down _against my will; I fell.

All three guys chuckled. "So, are you really planning on joining the team?" George asked.

I grummbled under my breath, "Maybe."

Identical grins appeared accross their faces.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**K, that's it for this chapter. I'm hoping to update everyday, if not, every other day.**_

_**~Alyssa**_


	3. Purple Just Doesn't Match My Eyes

**_heeeey, I did something different in figureing idea's for this chapter. Usually I just make it as I write it, but this time I actually thought it through and wrote idea's down this time! I was so proud! XD_**

**_Anyway, I have more confedence in this chapter, and thanks soooooo much to Dzenana13 and PurpleWildcat, My First reviews! Wewll for this story anyway... But thanks alot cause usually my first reviews to a story are all mean and constructive cridecism. Which makes me sad :(_**

**_Sorry to babble, but just a heads up, I listen to music when I write, so it SOMETIMES changes the story a bit ;)_**

**_PS: ALL STUFF THAT YOU KNOW FROM THE BOOKS AND OR MOVIES OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! I ONLY OWN HAZEL, JAKE, and (NOW) EMIL_**

**_PPS: _I keep writing Brock instead of Jake so if you see the odd Brock here and there, I'm talking about Jake.**

* * *

><p>When we got to Hogwarts Fred and George went and sat at the Griffindor table, and I went and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Sadly, we couldn't eat together. The wagon ride had been beyond boring. Fred and George kept teasing me about Quidditch and at some point I threated their ability to have children if they didn't shut up.<p>

I sat down between Cedric and Ernie, and Hannah, Justin, and Jake sat across from us. We were all chatting about our summers when Hannah suddenly said, "Hey, did you guys hear that Harry fainted on the train?"

Justin looked at her oddly, Ernie and Jake seemed uninterested, Cedric looked concerned, and I probally had a 'Are you effing kidding me?' face on.

"How?" Cedric asked.

"How does someone faint? Seriusly Ced, that's the dumbest question." Jake said, looking up at us and smirking.

"I meant why. Why _did _he faint?"

"Apparently, it was a demento-" Before she could finish, we were all quieted by Dumbledore.

The first dinner was always the most boring. Each year, they would start with the sorting hat singing it's song, then the first years would get sorted. Dumbledor would read off a long list of announcements and rules, for the first years to know mostly. We heard the same 'announcmants every year. '_Don't go in the forest, there's a new defence against the dark arts teacher, house point deductions, professer Flinch and being caught after curfew, blah blah blah..." _Honestly, I had absolutly nothing against Dumbledore reading off those, but if he does, can't he take all the stuff we've heard a _million _times before, and only say it all to the first years some other time?

I tuned out most of the sorting, and only clapped when a student was sorted into Hufflepuff, as most of the Hufflepuffs were doing. At some point, a small boy with curly blond hair sat down beside me. I spared a breif moment and smiled at him. Hopfully, not all of the first years are rude. The past two groups of first years have been snotty and arragent. If it wern't for school rules, I probally would have broken all of thier noses by now.

When Dumbledore had finished, and the feast was set, I turned to the boy next to me. Smiling, I stuck out my hand and said,

"Hi, I'm Hazel."

The boy grabbed my hand and shook it in a weak grip. He smiled shyly and whispered, "I'm Emil" as though afraid to speak any longer.

We went through the rest of the dinner talking and laughing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I couldn't sleep that night so I decided to go to the common room and write. Yes, I have a Diary, big deal.

When I first came to Hogwarts I was sorted into Hufflepuff along with four other girls. I had never really bothered to learn there names. Which is wierd since I've slept in the same room as them for the past four years.

I sat down on the circular couch and opened the small book in my hands. Each year I bought a new diary for the school year, each a different colour, each with a different message. I usually ended up putting the message in at the end of the school year though.

_Semptember- 2- 1:23AM- 1994_

_Hey, I'm back for another unusual year at Hogwarts. But something tells me that this year's going to be even more unusual then the others. Everyone looks really different this year. Like we're finally growing up, which sticks. But it's also a really really good thing because the guys are FINALLY catching up to us. Fred and George are now towering over me, and Jake and Cedric have been pretty tall for the last two years. Jake has changed a lot though. No glasses. No acne. Brown Hair. It's really amazing._

_Fred and George decided not to write over the summer. It was quite annoying actually. Because no matter how many letters I sent them, not 1 was returned. It doesn't really matter though. The were in Egypt half of the summer._

_On the train was the most exciting thing yet. Sort of. I nearly got my soul ripped out by a dementor so I guess for everyone else that's exciting. But apparently it happened to Harry too. Unfortunetly all through dinnerr last night I could see that git Malfoy feeding the rumours that Harry fainted by acting it out in a foul way._

_But another good thing is that I met one of the first years. This one actually has respect. His name's Emil. apparently he's from Alaska, but just recently moved here. Oh, I hear someone coming._

Quickly scribbling my name at the bottom of the page, I hid the diary in my housecoat.

I looked back to see a small curly blond rubbing his eyes. Emil. He probally coudn't sleep, he looked exhausted.

"Hey." I whispered softly, watching as he walked around the back of the couch and sat on the far right corner cushion. I heard him mummble a silent 'hello' and watched as he stared at the fire.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he finally said,

"I'm scared."

He probally was terrified at the thought of magic. He had told me at dinner that his parents were both muggles. I know that when I started at Hogwarts I was afraid that I couldn't do magic either.

"First years are always scary. Especially when your muggle-born. But trust me, Emil. The worst the teacher's will do is treat you a bit more sternly, and you'll probally have a harder time learning magic. But one of the smartest students in the school is a muggle-born. And so I think you'll turn out fine."

He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"But what if any of the students don't like me because of that."

"The only ones that won't like you, are the ones that shouldn't be liked. But ... just stay away from the Slytherins, ok? Those ones are vial."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I woke up the next morning I was tired as could be. It didn't help that I woke up earlier then usual ethier.

I yawned as I stood up, Emil was probally way more tired then me though, considering that when I went back to bed he stayed done in the common room for a good hour more.

Walking to the bathroom that was in the corner of the room, I looked back at my bed and noticed that my pillow had a strange purple stain on the whole of it. _That's wierd, I don't remember seeing that last night... _I thought.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Unfortunetly something else caught my attention in the mirror.

"What. The. Freaking. Hell." I nearly shrieked.

My hair had always been a strange colour. Ever since I was born I've had strange strawberry-blonde hair colour with thin yellow and orange streaks in it. In my first year at Hogwarts, alot of people had commented that it looked sort of like the sun. But you see, this was _not _what my hair was suppposed to look like. Right now, I had bright purpley-blue hair.

Only one thought went to my head ass I stared at my candy-like hair in shoke.

_They are going to die a slow and painful death._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I stomped into breakfast, my hair up in a high ponytail, and me dreading my friends reactions. The girls I share my room with had had quite the laugh and hopefully not everyone would act like that. I scanned the room for Fred and George and realized that they probally were still getting dressed. Walking down the table to my friends, I heard a few snickers, but the real laughing started when I sat down.

"Wh-what's wrong with your hair?" Hannah managed to get out between giggles.

"Fred and George." I spat angrily, filling my palte and chomping on a piece of toast. The thing was, I wouldn't be so mad at Fred and George if I knew how to fix it, but because of my odd hair colour, I would need to take the charm off, not just cast a spell to turn my hair blonde or ginger or red.

I heard the laughter get lauder but I didn't really not, because the special two had just entered the room.

I didn't really have any proof that they were the ones who did it, but they had given me a candy after dinner last night, and I had eaten it right before I went to bed. So I hold them responsible. they hadn't noticed my glares yet but I could see them snickering with Lee as they scaned the room.

I stood up and shook my hair free of it's pony-tail, then I started marching angrily to where they were sitting. When they spotted me they burst out laughing, which grew me even angrier.

I got to they're table and leaned down bewteen there head and said in a sharp voice.

"You two better watch your backs."

Before stalking out of the dining hall and heading to Potions.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Professer Snape had never really hated me. We got on ok trems and because of that I was probally the luckiest of all my friends. It was pretty wierd though, I was horrible in Potions, but . . . I didn't goof off.

Looking up, I saw Snape yell at us to all stop talking. This was one of the only classes I had without Fred and George thankfully, so it gave me some time to think about how to get them back. Taking out a piece of paper, I started brainstorm.

In a messy scrol I wrote,

_Change their hair colour or style_

_Polyjuice potion_

_Change their voices_

_Puking powder_

I couldn't really think of anything else. i never really joined in on their pranking, I was just the look out. Scribbling a circle around a random one, I hid the paper as Professer Snape walked by.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ugh, I had plenty more for this chapter but I'm have trouble consentrating, Oh well, i'll just save it all for next chapter :P<em>**

**_~ Alyssa_**


	4. Puking Powder

**_Hey, Sorry it took so long to update, (two days!) its just that I was catoring a party yesterday and today I was babysitting my niece. There's still another part to the chapter I originally panned to be chapter 3, probally two more parts at this rate._**

**_This is what Hazel looks like http:/nd04(dot)jxs(dot)cz/666/621/57fe2e3802_76516293_o2(dot)jpg_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Different POV<span>_

Hazel practically skipped into the Dining hall the next morning. The Puking Powder had been made last night, and put into Fred and George's cups at around 6 in the morning. A few students had witnessed her putting it in the twins cups, but they thought it was hilarious and had kept their mouths shut. Well, she hadn't really put it in two pacific cups, she put it in all the Griffindor's cups. Today was going to be messy.

She sat down at the Hufflepuff table with her friends, and noticed that there were hardly any Griffindor's in the room, but the ones that were there were glaring at their cups. At the sight of those few students, Hazel burst into a fit of giggle's and laid her purple head on the table.

Jake caught on quickly and started laughing too, along with Cedric and Justin, but Ernie and Hannah stared at them as if they were insane.

"So you heard about that puking thing going on with the Griffindor's?" Hannah asked, trying to seem like she knew what they were laughing about.

"Heard about it? She's probally the one who caused it." Cedric laughed.

The purple haired girl managed to gasp out, "Puking Powder!" Before she started laughing harder.

"Puking Powder? Brilliant!" Jake said excitdly.

Hazel picked her head off the table and looked at the door, no Griffindor's were walking through there anytime soon. Turning back to her friends, she asked in a hushed voice, "Have Fred and George come through yet?"

"Oh Yeah."

"Two of the first few."

Hazel started laughing again, but then asked abruptly, "How long ago?"

Jake looked at her confused but then said, "God, I don't know. Must've been about an hour ago."

Shooting up from her chair, Hazel sprinted towards the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Hazel's POV_

I ran through the halls, desperatly trying the find the boys washrooms. I was a girl so of corse, I was never shown their washrooms in the tour, It was only "And make sure _not _to use the washroom of the opposite gender." Stupid tour guide.

A thought entered my mind as I ran, _If all the Griffindor's drank the powder, then that would be 35 boys, and surley there aren't 35 stalls in the men's room._

Especially since there guys, there would be urenle's instead of the same amount of stalls we girls have. And there was only one deserted bathroom that they would run to. . .

I skidded to a halt and spun around. Time to visit Moaning Mirtle.

. . . .

When the old girls room was in sight, I slowed to a walk. Even from here I could hear gags.

"Ugh, You disguting, vial, good-for-nothing, gits!" I heard a shrill voice shriek. Just then, Moaning Mirtle glided out of the washroom for probally the first time since she died, which really surprised me.

"Hey Mirtle. What's wrong?" I asked in a calm voice, hoping that she didn't already know it was me, because otherwise, I'd be screwed.

"Those disgusting _Griffindor's _are distroying my washroom!" She practically screamed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk her.

"Oh that's horrid! I'll go try to get them out." I said rather fakly. But she seemed to not notice whatsoever.

Running past her and into the room of puking Griffindors, _I _nearly puked. Covering the floor was . . . pure disgustingness. It looked like a Cow threw up on a bag of flour. Not very pretty.

I slowly made my way to the puke free sinks, and sat down on one of them. I sat there for about 5 minutes before anyone came out.

I jumped as two stall door's slammed open. Coming out were none other then Fred and George.

Smiled cheekily as I looked at Fred and George. They looked horrible to be honest.

I nearly burst out laughing as they looked at eachother with total 'What the Fuck' looks on their faces. They both turned to walk out of the gross room when they saw me. It was pretty hilarious, They just suddenly stopped and started staring at me.

"You have any bloody idea _who _did this?" George asked in a suspicious way, They knew it was me.

I almost laughed. Putting a finger to my chin and pretending to 'think hard', "Hmm, I really don't have a clue, Hey . . . Maybe it was one of those kids you pissed off!"

I smirked as their eyes widened and they shouted simutaniously, "It was you!"

I laughed and jumped off the sink, "Aww, how'd you guess?" I said sarcastically. They galred icliy at me. If looks could kill . . .

"So, If you two were two very first ones to drink out of those cups, why are you in this washroom?" I asked as we walked out of the gross washroom. I made sure to stay a safe distance away from them.

"We didn't want to be seen puking our guts out." George spat angrily.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry. It was payback. You know, for turning me into a giant GRAPE LOLLIPOP!"

Both boys practically growled.

"Well at least you look hot like that." Fred said, which surprised both me and George.

"W-what?" I asked, still processing the new info.

Fred's face turned beat red and he mummbled slowly, "Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So sorry it took awile to upload a crummy\short chapter, hopfully I'll have two more up tomorrowtoday (it's quarter to two in the morning!)_**

**_~ Alyssa ;)_**


	5. Qudditch Auditions

**_Ok! An adding to the first author's note of last chapter, the picture of what I would think Hazel would look like, she would have brighter hair then that! When I first made the character I had redish orangish yellowish hair, so I decided that she would too, but I changed it so that she has hair like LeeLuu's in 'The Fifth Element'. I'm saying that Hazel wants to be beater in this ok? shes replacing **Maxine O'Flaherty.**_**

**_(Totally forgot the disclaimer last chapter)_**

**_PS: EVERYTHING THAT YOU KNOW FROM THE MOVIES/BOOKS OF HARRY POTTER BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING, I ONLY OWN HAZEL, HER THREE ROOMMATES, JAKE, AND EMIL_**

* * *

><p><em>Different POV<em>

The next day Hazel walked into Potions with a frown. Yesterday hadn't went very well, in Hagrid's class Fred and George got her 'Monster-Book' as she called it, to attack her, sending her to the infermory while they just laughed their asses off, not even bothering to see if she was alright. Then, the girl's in her room spent the whole night gushing about how Jake and Cedric had talked to one of them about how some 'loser' had pranked Griffindor. Plus, her hair was still the vibrant purple it had been two days ago. And Fred still won't say what he meant by the "At least you look hot like that" because, come on, it was _Fred _meaning, he obviously didn't mean anything . . . romantic like. Could he?

She went and sat in the back row, between Alicia Spinnett and Miles Bletchley, whom she only knew from quidditch. Alicia, a griffindor chaser, and Miles, the Slytherin keeper.

Getting to her seat, she sat down between the two rivals. It was going to be pretty awkward sitting between them, aparently they absolutly _hated _each other.

On the bright side, Quidditch try-outs were today, so she had something fun to look forward too . . . if you consider peeing yourself fun. Hazel snapped her attention back to Snape, the first few days of potions was always Snape lecturing everyone to study, meaning, none of the fun stuff till like two weeks into the school year.

.

.

Hazel blinked down at her paper. That was wierd. The word '_Hi' _had just appeared and disapeared onto the page of her notebook.

_It's me, Jake. _

Staring at the words in both amazment and confusion, Hazel drew her gaze to the other side of the room, where Jake sat smiling at his paper, which from that angled, she could make out a small cartoon drawing placed in the corner. She was surprised to see him pick up a different quil and dip it into an odd looking vial holding ink. he wrote out a messy sentence under his drawing, seconds later the same messy scrol appeared on Hazel's page.

_Look in your bag, I slipped some transporting ink into your bag at breakfast._

Hazel had heard of transporting ink, it was one of the least popular items sold at Zonko's and , according to Fred and George, had been taken off the shelf a few years ago.

Hazel waited untill Snape turned around before shoving her hand into the bag hooked to the back of her seat. Finding the vial easily, she managed to close her bag and pull her text book back over the now note-like notebook just intime to not get in trouble by Snape. Hastily, she dipped the tip of her quil in the vial and scrolled out a name on the paper.

_**Jacob Jones**_

Seconds later she wrote,

**_Hey, r u going to Quidditch tryouts?_**

_Wasn't planning on it, why? are you?_

_**I'm hoping to become the new Hufflepuff Beater.**_

_I'll be there._

Hazel chuckled, catching Snape's attention and getting a surprising slap on the head. Accross the room she saw Jake laughing.

**_Oh, shut it!_**

It took a few minutes for him to reply.

_Hey . . . I think Ced's captain this term! Maybe he'll put in a good word for you!_

**_No. I don't want to get in because of Cedric, I want to get on the team for my skills._**

_By the way, when have you ever been interested in quidditch? I thought you hated flying._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Quidditch Try-outs_

_Hazel's POV_

I slowley pulled my other leg over then thin piece of wood, my face turning white. I hadn't really been on a broomstick since last year, when I was petrified. So I hadn't really had any 'Beating' practice. But, the ogre in the suite next to mine at The Leaky Cauldren had played baseball with me all afternoon every sunday since I started living there. Meaning; I'm doomed.

My nuckles turned white as I gripped the broom, levitating it and vooming toward the beater I was auditioning with.

"You ok?" The other beater, A boy about my age asked Studying my face for any signs of vomit.

"Fine." I choked out as I looked towards the stand's, trying desperatly to find Jake.

Strangely, there were a lot of people here. Usually there's just five or ten, but this time there had to be about 40, though, nearly half of them were Slytherins yelling at us about how much we suck. . .

Before I knew it, there was a Bludger flying at me. I sung my bat at it in hopes that it wouldn't hit me. Fortunatly, it bounced off my bat and went flying towards the people playing the opposite team.

By the end of 'auditions' or 'try-outs' or whatever these things are called, me and the other beater I was paired with seamed to be the only one that actually hit the Bludger accuretly.

But, no good things last forever, and one of the boys who wanted to be one of the new Beaters was mad that a girl got the position and not him.

Last thing I saw was a Bludger, then everything sorta went black.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_"Ugh..." _I moaned as my senses started to come back to me. My nose hurt, a lot . . .

"That's a big nose ye got there." Jake commented from the other side of the room.

I groaned and opened my eyes, right away I noticed something huge, hard, and white blocking half my vision. I frantacly reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the hand-held mirror, and holding it to my face.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know I'm horrible! It's so short! I'll post something longer next time, hopfully.<em>**

**_~ Alyssa_**


	6. Hallelujah

**_SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK LIKE 12 DAYS TO UPDATE! I hadn`t thought it was that long so I sort of rushed to make this chapter. BTW my keypad turned half french on me so you may be reading things with wierd punctuation._**

**_I`ve been saying that its 1994 when its actually 1993, so I fixed that this chapter_**

**_EVERYTHING IS JK ROWLING'S! I ONLY OWN THE OC'S_**

* * *

><p><em>September- 5- 7:13 AM- 1993<em>

_Hey, guess what? I made the Quidditch team! I'm a beater. But the bad part is that after they told me, some jackass broke my nose. Sweet right? Ugh. . . . and you know what? Madem Pomfrey said she couldn't properly heal my nose yet because they ran out of some special healing serum or something. . . I wasn't exactly paying attention, all I was thinking of was the fact that my nose was practically squished into my skull. What absolutly SUCKS though, is that she put some slow-healing stuff in my cast, making it turn red._

_I woke up last night. Jake was there and explained to my that some 2nd or 3rd year got sexist and shot a bludger at me. I'm gonna kill 'im. Haha, no, but I am gonna get revenge. Some How._

_I haven't seen Fred or George yet, but that just probally means they don't know I got hurt. Well, that's what I would hope, they probally do know I was hurt but are just too big of gits that they wouldn't bother to visit me._

_UGH, I'm going to breakfast._

_-Hazel Yunakorne Waters_

_. _

_._

Hazel sucked in a deep breath as she turned the corner, entering the Great Hall. She hid her face in her hair, but sadly the red was too bright for it not to be seen through a sheet of frosty purple.

"'Ey Waters! What's with y'ur face?" Graham Montague shouted from the Slytherin table, grinning at his friends. Hazel had known Montague from Quidditch, when Cedric was telling them about the Chasers of the other houses teams.

"Nothing, what's wrong with yours?" She called bad, completely un-Hufflepuff like.

Hazel looked up for half a second, watching smugly as his face turned red and his friends laughed. She quickly, ducked behind her hair again and scurryed to her table.

"Hey, do any of you guys known how to heal a nose?" She asked, trying to make her voice normal, as she sat down between Cedric and Ernie.

"Nope." Hannah spoke for most of them.

"Why?" Ernie asked, pulling away the hair covering her face before bursting out laughing.

Cedric and Jake, just chukled seeing as though they had had their laugh yesterday.

No one had to wear casts at Hogwarts, one of the teachers woulld normally just heal the bone and everything would be fine. Unfortunatly half of the bridge of her nose had been shattered, and they hadn't re-stocked on the healing potion yet. Hazel looked at them all with sad eyes, Her nose was huge, bulcky, and red, her hair was a glossy lollipop purple, and she had run out of contacts this morning, meaning she had to wear tiny, wire-framed, oval glasses.

Hazel groaned deeply, "Why is everything going against me?" she asked in a plugged voice.

Her friends just laughed harder, making her duck her head down again. After waiting another 30 seconds for them to stop and show consideration for once, she grew angry and left the table.

.

Hazel didn't get a chance to see Fred or George that morning, Unfortunatly. But about an hour later, in DADA she did happen to _trip _past them.

"You gits!" She hissed at them, helping Mariel Jackels off the floor, where Hazel had clumsily 'tripped' onto her.

She didn't get a chance to hear their response, for they started laghing histarically when they saw her cast, and then after they had calmed down Professer Lupin started class.

Five minutes later, when Professer Lupin had finish explaining 'Boggarts' the class lined up for turns. Hazel was roughly 6 or 7 people behind the front of the line, making her rather nervous about just what the boggart would turn into.

The first three students, two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin, had all had Voldemort pop up. And the next few had had random creature's pop up, one had even had a broomstick fly at them.

When Hazel stepped up shee felt as though she was going to pee herself. It took a few seconds for the bvoggart to change from a unicorn to her fear, but when it did change she froze completely.

It wasn't exactly a fear, more of a weakness.

In front of the girl was a floating portrait, the inside had her mother, father, sister, brother-in-law, and niece. On top of the portriat was a banner with 'Magic-Free Muggle Family' writen in her mothers handwriting.

Hazel blinked back tears as she stared at the smiling family sadly. Her gaze slowly went to Professer Lupin. he stared at her with understanding eyes and nodded profesionally. The purple haired girl gulped, and stared back at the painting.

"Riddikulus!" She shouted, her wand pointed firmly at the boggart. She didn't bother to check what it transformed into, walking o Professer Lupin instead of the back of the line.

"May I be excused?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"I won't tell anyone." He responded, knowing how she was probally feeling.

Hazel booked it out the door, ignoring the twins angry calls about her boggart, and running towards the brigde to Hagrids. When she crossed the brigde minutes later, she rushed towards the stone pillars and sat at the bottem of one.

Hazel spent two hours there, just crying for the first time in years.

When she finally ran out of tears, and realized just how stupid she was being, she headed towards the Hufflepuff Basement, hopping no one cared that she missed all of her classes for the day.

"Hazel!" Justin exclaimed when she walked through the portal, a look of worry on his face.

The girl in question froze as she stared, glass-eyed, at her friends. Half of her hopped to dear god that they would just let her be, and allow her walk past without a word, but the other half wanted consideration from the few people that cared for her at Hogwarts. Though she much more rathered the first half. Unfortunatly, life just hated her.

"And jus' were 'ave _you _been?" Hannah asked in a snotty voice.

Hazel opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not wanting to tell them, but knowing that she had to. _Although. . . none of them are in my DADA class. . so not one of them know about the boggart. . _Just as she was about to say 'Nothing's wrong' another part of her mind thought, _But someone could of told them Jellyhead! _Making her thuraly confused.

"Um. . . . Jake! Come on! Your helping me research how fix my hair!" She nearly shouted, rushing forward, grabbing the boys hand, and attempting to pull him through the portrait, which proved to be easy.

Once they made it through too the other side, Hazel kept yanking at him and managed to pull them up three flights of stairs before letting go and slowing to a stop.

After a few seconds of letting Hazel catch her breath, Jake asked in a confused tone,

"Why are you choosing _now _to try to fix y'ur hair?"

"Cause I thought it would change back after a few days, plus, your a prefect so I won't need ta leave the Library at nine like usual." Hazel explained, attempting to jog up a few more steps, but ending up tripping and falling back onto Jake.

"Woah, be careful. But, are we skipping dinner? Cause I'm starving." The boy replyed, keeping the balance of both him and Hazel.

"Uhhhh. . . . Let's eat in the kitchens."

.

"HALLELUJAH!" Hazel shouted, nearly seven hours later. Thankfully the librarian had already gone to bed, so it was just Jake and her. They had finally found a potion to remove all curses without any side-effect. the last one they found would have made her nose an elephant trunk.

"How about we make it tomorrow? I'm exhuasted." Jake said, followed by a long yawn.

Hazel paused before letting out an overly dramatic "But I want to do it now!" Stomping her feet to make it seem like she was about to have a tantrum. Jake gave her an 'Are you effing serius?' look, and got up. He grabbed Hazel's wrist, her pouting overly dramatic too, and started to head back to the common room. Around the half-way there mark, they spoke.

"Hey Hazel?" Jake asked in a shy voice.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you know the Hogsmeade trip at the end of the month?"

"Uh-huh. . ." Hazel responded, staring at him, surprised.

"Do you want to go with me?" Her companion asked, cheeks red with blush.

Looking down at the stone floor her cheeks grew red too. _Should I say yes? I mean, sure he's uber cute and all, but do I really want to? Fred and George said that they were gonna to take me to see that Zonko's place. . . They would be mad if I ditched them for another guy. . but then again, they've rarely spoken to me since we got here, they didn't even bother to ask me in I made the quidditch team! Plus, Jake's acting way sweeter then both of them together ever have. Oh god, I still haven't answered, he probally thinks that my silence means no!_

"Ye-yeah!" Hazel nearly spat out. Jake stared up at her with wide eyes, a small grin appearing on his face.

"R-really? Awesome!" The dark haired boy said in a breathy voice.

They walked in silence for the rest of the walk, both grinning like crazy as they swung their hands back and forth, feeling like 3rd years.

.

.

The next day Hazel was beyond excited. She found a box of contacts buried in her toiletrie bag, Madem Pomfrey had told her that the healing serum should be ready in a day or two, Jake and her were spending the whole day working on her hair-since it was a Saturday- and most important of all, Jake asked her out!

Yeah. Hazel _was _beyond excited.

But there was one thing that bothered her, and it was one of those, _if I don't fix this just let me die in misery, _kind of bothers. Fred and George were mad at her. They were actually mad about a lot of things apparently, says Hannah.

And Hazel was sure as hell gonna find out what they were.

"Hey, come on I need to talk to you for a minute." The blue eyed girl spoke softly, trying not to catch the attention of the surrounding Griffindor's eating breakfast laudly.

"'Ey, 'ow 'bout in a little while? We're busy at th' moment." George replyed, being a prat.

The now angered Hazel leaned down and whispered to them both hushedly, "If you two gits don`t get your sorry arse`s following me out that door in the next two minutes, you will seriusly regret it."

Hazel stared angrily as they debated what she said. _Since when did they start acting like this? I mean, I`m used to their mock thinking, but this is just plain rude._

"We have decided to go with you!" Fred nearly shouted sticking up and hand and acting as if he had just discovered the theory of relativity.

Hazel Huffed angrily and started to lead them out to the lake, hoping that this will go well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO SORRY AGAIN! <em>**

~**_Alyssa_**


	7. The Argument

**_Ok just a warning for you guys reading the story; I'm best at coming up with drama/angsty situations, and I'm also sorry about my lack of Fred and George in the previous chapter, I wrote the thing and then was like, 'Dude I only have like two or three parts where fred and george are ethier mentioned or there!' and so I went thro and added a mentioning in sertaint parts._**

**_ANYWAY! I got another review! YAY! and the name made me laugh. Also, I'm adding a few things I've done in my life, funny things, dont worry._**

**_I REFUSE to say disclaimer!_**

**_But!- - - I DONT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER OR RELATED! I ONLY OWN THE OC'S!_**

* * *

><p>After a long silent walk to the lake, Hazel turned a hard stare at Fred and George. Trying to will them to speak through her eyes.<p>

_One Minute_

_Two Minutes_

_Three Minutes__. . ._

Finally getting the hint that they weren't gonna talk first, Hazel spoke.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, we know. Otherwise you wouldn't of draged us here." One of the twins said icily.

Hazel rolled her eyes, and said in an annoyed voice, "Stop being a git."

Silence fell on them as both twins glared at her with stone cold eyes.

After a long moment, one of them cracked the tension.

"Ok." George drawled out in a sigh.

"We give." Fred added, ocean-blue eyes staring at the black water of the lake.

"What's wrong?" George finished. Each sentence had a sharp sarcastic edge to it.

Hazel blinked rapidly, trying to think of a come back, but not wanting to answer while they were in a 'mood'. She transfired her eyes from them, to the ground infront of her feet, and finally to the large tree they were leaning on.

Gulping laudly, she finally answered, "N-nothing." in a shy way.

_Why am I suddenly acting like a whimp? I was so dead set on confronting them a few minutes ago! Agh, and now their acting like kings. Fudge Cakes._

_"_Actually No! There is deffinatly something wrong!" The Hufflepuff nearly shouted, though it sounded more like she was convinsing herself. The one she assumed was Fred turned acusing eyes on her, while the one she thought to be George scuffed and spat out,

"Really Now? And just what wrong have _we_ done?"

Hazel's eye's widened while her jaw dropped spluttering, she responded, "So now your saying it's _my_ fault?"

"When did we ever say it wasn't?"

Hazel huffed angrily and a look of anger crossed her features.

"What _happened_ to you? ! You two were were so sweet and nice before, and now your not even bothering to give a shit! Did you even bother to find out what happened to my nose? Or how about Quidditch try-outs? You two said you would be there!And what about my hair? Did you even think about how much teasing I would get by having my hair turned easter egg? No! You don't care about any of those, because you only care about your stupid jackass selves!" She shrieked, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered when they said they would to go to the Try-outs.

_"Hey Lollipop!" Two Familiar voice's called from behind her. Hazel had gotten used to the jabs at her hair and so she didn't bother turning but instead called back in an annoyed voice, "What's up, Carrot Head?"_

_Two synched chuckles came from a few feet behind the girl, making her even further annoyed. It seamed that just their voices were driving her mad these days._

_"What do you want?" Hazel practically growled._

_"Nothing." They spoke together._

_The girl groaned, spun around and spoke laudly, "Stop doing that!"_

_The one on the left (she assumed to be Fred) smiled sweetly, "We just wanted to tell you something."_

_Hazel stared suspiciusly at the smiling two, "What. . . . ?"_

_"We discovered that we have some free time today..." The one on the right started._

_". . . And so we have decided. . ." 'Fred' continued._

_". . .To watch a certained houses Quidditch, let's say 'auditions'"_

_Hazel's smile brightened the moment imensly. She was always told she had an infectiase smile, but she never really believed them._

_"Well then, I'll see you there then." The now blushing girl grinned, nodding sweetly._

_Both twins winked before turning and jogging down the hall. Hazel's mind was in a pink haze as she turned and continued to walk to her last class, the smile whiping itself clean off her face._

_"What the bloody hell just happened?"_

Hazel now watched them, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. Both Fred and George had completely blank looks on their faces, most likely surprised by her outburst. _Why don't they just answer! Was it really that hard for them not to tell the truth? _she thought, watching them for a few more seconds before turning on her heal and started to walk away. Two quiet voices stopped her mid-stride.

"You didn't tell us. . ."

"You _never_ mentioned. . ."

Yet another slence few on them, Hazel waiting for them to finish, and the twins not wanting to speak another word. Minutes went by before Hazel sniffled and turned half-way around, so that she was staring at the lake instead of them.

"What? I never told you that I was a _mudblood_?" She bit out in a nasty tone; before adding, "Because Honestly? I never thought it would be a problem. But considering I was one of the student petrified last year, I kinda thought you caught on."

"Wait _you_ were one of the petrified?" One of them asked, surprised laced heavily in his words.

This made Hazel freeze. _They had visited me, hadn't they? Their names were on the visiting list. . . But they're brothers almost-girlfriend was apartly petrified the same day as me. So they must have seen me! How could they not? I mean, LEE visited me for crists sake! He must have told them! They also seemed beyond excited to see me when I was cured, so they must- oh god. They didn't know. Which means that they never got- I'm gonna cry. _She thought, hestaria running through her.

"W-where exactly did you think I was for half the year?" The quivering girl asked, tears stinging again. She nearly screamed as they started their game of back-and-forth again.

"Well. . .-"

"-Angelina sort of told us. . .-"

"-that you told her. . .-"

"-that you left Hogwarts."

Anger boiled inside of the purple haired girl. You would think that '_That Bitch.' _would be all that was going on inside of her head; but no, the thoughts Hazel was thinking were much different.

Cutting out the curses, Hazel slowley translated her thoughts to words.

"And you believed her?" She asked, speaking in only anger. The twins faces shared confused looks, looking at each other as if to ask, 'What do we say?'.

"You se-" George started only to be cut off as Fred exclaimed in a shrill yell, "We're late for Quidditch!"

George then looked down at the muggle watch on his wrist. _Damn, Five minutes late. _He thought, knowing that if their captain was anyone but Oliver Wood, and seeing ad though it was Oliver's last year, they were so gonna be verbally abused by their lateness.

"Look, we'll finish this later 'k?" Fred asked in a rush, knowing that both he and his twin didn't want to get in trouble for once.

"Ok, no. Your not the only ones late for something; so we're going to finish this _now_." Hazel demanded, turning to them and narrowing her eyes.

"Finish what? Our Friendship? Ok, there it's done. Bye!" Fred shouted before dragging a shocked George down the path they came from.

Hazel was hurt. Hurt and Shocked. Both bad things to have to deal with as she leaned against one of the near by trees and finally resleased the tears she kept holding back.


	8. Hazel Was In PAIN

Hazel was _crying_.

She didn't exactly know how long she was there. Or when she started shouting. All she knew was that she was in pain. Her best friends were gone. And she knew that they had given up friends like that before, she was there when they would say 'goodbye' to said friends. She also knew that those 'friends' had tried to be 'friends' with the twins again, but were either flipped off, or given the cold sholder.

Hazel felt like_ shit_.

She was mad. She was sad. She was thinking of suicide. But she also knew that she wasn't serious about that last one. Though felt bad about feeling this sad, it wasn't like either or both were ever her boyfriend(s). Having a threesome with them would be wierd, so she never even considered it. But she had used to have crushes on them, they were good looking (meaning HOT) so who could blame her. She had kept one of those crushes for a long time, but it ended up disapating mid-fourth year, which was only last term.

Hazel was _screaming_.

Knowing that no one was gonna end up coming to the lake today (seeing as though it _was _raining quite heavily), so she did the tipical 'What the hell' and started screaming bloody murder. No one would hear, so it really _really_ didn't matter. So she screamed for all the people heartbroken. She screamed for her anger at them. She screamed for Fred's stupidity of her feelings. She screamed for George not noticing how upset she was when they left. She screamed for just plain _screaming._

Hazel was_ furious._

Why couldn't they have anything just 'anything old with a hint of boring' about them? What with their bright red hair and bright blue eyes. And their chizzled Quidditch toned body's and dimpled 'take your breath away' smiles. Their perfect amount of freckles and mischievous sense of humour. Why couldn't they _not _be perfect? Why couldn't they _not _be her very _best friends? _And why had Fred just have to be a self-centered, arrogent, ass-face? Only now after what happened, the purple-haired girl realised what the girls at Hogwarts mean when they say 'George is the sweeter one'. She gonna stop trying to convinse them that both twins are 'equally sweet'.

Hazel was _scared._

She didn't exactly know just what was living in that lake. But seeing as it was dark now, and she was hearing splashing, she suddenly didn't want to be near it anymore. But it was after hours. And she really didn't want Hagrid to see her with makeup running in dark lines down her face, her purple hair sticking to the makeup, bloodshot eyes, and her bright red face.

Hazel felt like her _heart broke._


	9. Is He Cheating?

**_Teehee, I luv reviews! I was so happy about the one MoeMoeMason sent, that I decided to finish this one. Cause I made the two yesterday, then wrote 586 words to this._**

**_Anyway, I might do a Tom Riddle/OC soon, but like, not her going back, but well actually not sure yet. . . Wont be the same oc as Hazel._**

**_NOTE:: HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! ALL RELATED HP THINGS BELONG TO THERE OWNER(S)! I ONLY OWN MY OWN CREATIONS!_**

* * *

><p>*Cough Cough*<p>

_Ugh my throught hurts. . ._

The now awake Hazel opened her aching eyes, only to close them at the bright lights of the Hospital Wing. _What's holding my hand. . . ? _She wondered iddily, knowing that she couldn't open her eyes again. Thinking back to yesterday made her want to crawl in a hole and die, which she was starting to think was more and more reasonable by the minute.

"Y'ur eyes 'urt?" A groggy voice asked from beside her. Hazel nodded her head, wishing she knew who said it. It was a very familiar voice, but she just couldn't put her finger on a face.

"There, you can open y'ur eyes now." the same voice said. Immediatly Hazel snapped open her eyes to see that Cedric (the one holding her hand) had put a dark pair of sunglasses on her.

Hazel didn't realize it, but she was happy that it was Cedric. She looked at him with sad eyes, knowing the stress he had gone through yesterday, just by the look on his face.

"Madem Pomfrey was afraid you were in a coma." He whispered to her, her only now realizing that it was actually nightfall.

"What do you mean? I didn't hit my head. . . plus, couldn't she have given me something that made the coma go away? And aren't coma's Muggle things?" Hazel asked.

"I don't think there is a potion for that. And we're all humans, we can all get put in a coma."

Noticing a strand of curly purple hair twist itself into her side of the glasses,She suddenly remembered about her plans with Jake yesterday.

"Oh my god, where's Jake?" She nearly shrieked, wanting to apoligize and make sure he wasn't mad at her for not showing up.

Cedric gave her a depressing look, making her throught tighten. "Is 'e ok?" She asked quietly.

"He's just worried about you. Actually the only reason why he's not here is because Madem Pomfrey kicked him out." He said with a small smile.

"Why? What did he do?" a frown appearing on her face.

"Oh, nothing. It's just he was here the moment he found out where you were, and hadn't left untill two hours ago."

"What's wrong with that. . . ?" Hazel asked, very much confused.

Cedric gave a light chuckle and said, "You've been asleep for nearly 2 days."

"WHAT? !" Hazel shrieked, pulling herself up and staring at her surroundings, completely woahed.

"There is no way in hell that I slept that long!" She said to him laudly, not caring about the 'shut up!'s of the other occupants of the Hospital Wing. There wasn't one thing on any of the stands so no one that came to see her (if anyone did) had left anything. She swung her legs over the side of the bed to realise that someone had changed her in to her pajama's making her blush at the embarassment of having someone change her clothes for her.

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked urgently, standing up and grabbing her when her knee's started to buckle.

"I'm going back to the Common Room." Hazel snapped when he tryed to put her back on the bed.

"Uhh no."

"But Ceddie. . ." Hazel whinned jokingly, before staring at him with a pouted lip and puppy dog eyes. "Pweeeeze!" she moaned at him. Cedric sighed tiredly. Hazel always knew how easy it was to get him to do something.

"Fine."

.

By the time we got back to the common room everyone was already asleep, so we both chose to sleep too, and even though I had already slept for a really long time, he hadn't.

I gave a loud yawn as I walked into the 5th year girl's dormitory. The other girls were all asleep (for once) so I had absolutly no trouble with falling into bed and go to sleep.

When I stumbled onto the small bed, I landed on something soft, crushing it in the process.

"Lumos." I whispered, wand hanging loosly in my hand.

I had landed on a long-stemed turqiose carnation, making it look mangled- but still pretty. Wrapped around on of th small leaves was a red and gold ribbon, which attached to a note.

I read the messy scrole before placing the flower carfully on the chest at the end of my bed.

_Sorry about Fred_

I cryed myself to sleep that night.

. . .

. . .

. . .

It had been two and a half months since that night. Two and half months of doing the exact same thing; Wake up, tame hair, go to breakfast, class, Quidditch practice, dinner, bed. Other then Hogsmeade, Halloween, and the night they all slept in the great hall, in had been rather boring and painful. Hazel had promised herself not to dwell on the horrid feeling in the pit of her tum, and she had also sworn not to tell any of the other Hufflepuffs. She saw Fred and George everyday in classes, Fred ignoring her, and George smiling softly whenever Fred wasn't looking. For most, it was her fault; but she knew that if Fred hadn't said those words, they would still be best friends, and would probally be acting like it again.

But no. Fred ended it, so he was gonna have to start it again.

Presently, She was getting ready for the first Quidditch match of the season. It had origonally been set as Griffindor/Slytherin, but the stupid prat Malfoy was playing hooky, so they rescheduled.

Hazel didn't know if the twins knew she was a beater; she hadn't exactly told them. But if they didn't know by now, they were going to be in for quite a surprise.

Most people at Hogwarts that actually knew she was one of the new beaters thought that she was too weak. You need alot of upper strength, and _apparently_ she _didn't_ have that. Pfft.

Hazel gave a long dramatic sigh as she wrapped her now normal sun-kissed hair into a tight ponytail at the back of her head. Anthony Rickett- the other beater- gave a nervous laugh when she entered the Quidditch **_(OMG I don't remember what its called. .) _**locker room**_(?)_**. Anthony and her were now good friends, along with the rest of the team. The only one Hazel didn't really like was Herbert Fleet (the Keeper) who tended to hit on her every chase he got.

"Are you nervous?" Anthony whispered in her ear, still not being able to talk openly infront of the rest of the team.

Hazel smiled softly at him and whispered back in a teasing voice, "Sort of, but only cause Griffindor nearly _always_ beats us; damn gits."

"Well, technically they didn't beat _us _they beat our house team." Anthony said back, a grin on his face.

Hazel shook her head and gave him the best 'What ever' face she could muster, making him laugh. Just then Cedric came through the door to the Captains change room, making everyone stop talking when they saw the look of disgust on his face.

"What is it?" Heidi Macavoy, Chaser and only other girl on the team asked him.

Cedric huffed and looked around at all of our uniforms before saying in a tired voice, "You're gonna need to use your goggles this match." We all groaned and grabbed our buldgy goggles from our lockers.

_*grab*_

"What the _fuck _are you doing! ?" Hazel shreiked as Herbert's hand squeezed her butt. He gave her an innocent look as he quickly removed his hand from the view of the team. Hazel threw the most nasty look at him and snatched her goggles from the hook at the back of her locker. Not five minutes later they were all standing infront of the opening doors fiddling with our goggles.

"Crap, now I'm nervous." Hazel spoke in an annoyed voice, earning a few chukles from those who she told she wouldn't ever be nervous before a game.

"Told You." Cedric said smugly from infront of her. Hazel scowled at the back of his head.

The three Chasers all sucked in a breath as the double doors infront opened with a gust of harsh wind. In the distance you could barley hear the cheers of other students in the stands. Apparently even though the weather was horrid, there classmates still had to be there. Blindly, the team mounted their brooms and flew out to the centre of the pitch.

They all moved to there respected places and waited for the balls to be out. Hazel rode her broom to where Anthony was and hovered beside him. Across from them were identical faces of confusion. _Probally wondering who we are. . . _Hazel hoped. Suddenly the bludgers were up, the snitch was sailing away, and the quaffle was being passed through the teams.

Hazel, straining to straining to find one of the bludgers, grasped her bat tightly before soaring into the misting fog. It was a rather tough game, but she still managed to get quite a few good hits at the bludgers. Though she still didn't know whether or not Fred and George knew she was there. Oh Well.

The game was going pretty well actually. No one got hurt, and everyone was having 'fun' in a wierd way. Well, it was going good till they saw Harry Potter plumet to the ground. That set back the mood.

Cedric caught the snitch though, which made the team feel good and bad. Which is why He asked Hazel to come with him to the teachers to offer a rematch.

Sadly, they were turned down, which made the whole team feel bad. Before her or Cedric even changed back into their robes, they went to check onb Harry in the hospital wing.

"Is he ok?" Cedric asked when they approached the group of Gryffindors huddled around one of the beds.

The whole team turned to stare at the two stray Hufflepuff's, surprised that Cedric was there. Oliver Wood spoke first, "He'll be fine."

Hazel let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and ripped her goggles off, only realising then that she hadn't already. Vaugley, she heard two shocked intakes of breath.

Without looking at either of the red haired boys, Hazel turned to Cedric and whispered softly, "I'm gonna go change, you can tell them about Madem Hooch turning down the offer of a rematch." Then walked quickly out of the wing.

.

"Hey." Jake said happily from the circular couch in the common room. Hazel gave a relieved smile and went to sit next to him.

The night when they got back from Hogsmeade, the same night they had to sleep in a great hall, Jake had openly confessed his feelings for Hazel, and had shyly asked to be "Boyfriend, Girlfriend". She hadn't really thought much of it before (well, not true. She thought of it a lot.) and was quite surprised by it, but had excepted none the less. But she was happy. Before she would mope around about Fred and George and would barely smile at anyone, but after that night she had started smiling more, laugh at _everything_, and was generaly happy again.

But it was a depressing happiness. And she still felt awkward in classes with the twins, after all, they were her best friends, and she was still waiting for the point they break and start acting normal again.

"I missed you." Jake whispered softly, leaning down and captureing Hazel's mouth in a heart warming kiss. She had to admit, that even though she was sad most of the time, she was completely smitten for Jake. And he was an _amazing_ kisser too.

Hazel giggled softly when Jake pulled her onto his lap, tongue dancing with hers. Pulling away, she pressed her forhead to his and whispered back, "We saw eachother four hours ago." with a laugh.

"Doesn't mean I didn't miss you." He said amusingly, pulling his forhead away and looking at the fireplace. Hazel leaned her head on his shoulder and had the need to ask 'So did you finish your homework yet?' like she would if they weren't dating. She felt a bit awkward towards the fact that she didn't have the nerve to just flat out and ask that anymore. Come to think of it, she felt awkward about a lot of things these days.

"So. . . we won." She said trying to hide the disapointment in her voice.

"You sound depressed about that." Her boyfriend said in an amused way.

Damn it.

"Yeah, well. . . that Harry Potter kid got hurt. . well, faint actually, but when he fainted he few. . .and that was a long drop. Plus, Ced says that Harry was _this_ close to catching the snitch, so it doesn't really seem fair to take it. . .ya know?" Hazel rambled awkwardly.

Jake laughed, making her wonder if he was only dating her for the amusment and snogging, or if he really cared for her; it seemed their whole relationship was 50% him laughing at her, 40% snogging, and 10% actually talking.

"So. . ." Jake's voice interupted her train of thought, ". . .There's only one more weekend before christmas vacation, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Hazel looked up at him and nearly sighed in annoyence, she liked him and all, but asking her to go to Hogsmeade _every other weekend! ? _This was getting upserd.

"Ummm. . ." Hazel didn't want to say no and hurt his feelings, but she knew she wasn't gonna say yes. "Let me think about it." she finished, deciding it was the best answer. Jake frowned down at her before shrugging and pushing her gently off his lap.

"I'm gonna go to bed, 'Night." He said with a loud _completely fake_ yawn. Hazel felt the urge to roll her eyes but fought it off till he went upstairs.

". . .I know right! He is _so_ using her." Hazel heard one of the fourth year girls whisper to another from the table behind her. Not wanting to listen to their jealousy, but not wanting to not hear it, Hazel leaned back into the couch to get a better hearing.

". . .Did you hear about his date with Mariel last week?"

Wait, _Mariel? _As in sweet bushy haired flat chested Mariel?

"That Ravenclaw girl? Yeah! She spent like an hour practically yelling at her friends about it at dinner."

That's not true. It can't be, I would've heard it. Wait, wasn't I sick last week ? !

"Ya know, I sort of feel bad for that Razelle girl, I am her boyfriends like cheating on her!"

Bitch, it's HAZEL not RAZELLE! And how could JAKE of all people be a cheater. . .?

"Well the _rumors _say that he's cheating on her. We don't know if it's true."

I like that one the best.

"But but but! Did you see the way he acts around her? And look at his eyes when he's with her! Nothing but boredness!"

Fuck this.

"Oh my God! Your so righ-"

"You know girls. . . " Hazel cut one of them off. They all stared at her, horrified that she overheard them. "You should really keep your noses out of other people's business. It just proves to everyone that you have no life and are desperate make enemies." Hazel finished. She then turned and started to walk out of the room; when she got to the door, she called back, "And the name's Hazel."

.

The next day Hazel was on the look out for anything odd about Jake's behavier, which proved to be difficult seeing as she missed breakfast, and she didn't have anytime to speak to him in any of her classes. By the time Divination rolled in, Hazel had given up the task of even trying to catch his attention.

Divination was one of the classes she didn't ever want to give up, but at times she often found it to be boring. Professer Trelawney's outbursts no longer seemed amusing in any way, leaving her to be sit there bored until the older woman came to check her own cup.

_I like the crystal balls better, you don't have to wait to know the actual reading of the cup. . . _Hazel thought as she skimmed through the pages of 'The Dream Oracle' and 'Unfogging the Future'.

"Oh dear. . ." The professer's voice brought her head up. Surprisingly, the teacher was holding Hazel's very own cup in her quivvering hands.

"I see heartbreak and suffering, though happiness will come soon after. . ." Professer Trelawney spoke in a slightly worried voice before placing the cup back down and heading to the next table. Hazel's partner -a Ravenclaw boy- stared at her a few seconds with worry. After looking in her cup again and frantically searching through the books for proof that the profecey was correct, Hazel felt a pang at the bottem of her stomache, knowing that two of the three things the professer said was going to probally happen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I had a lot more for this, but I could write it all tonight, and I'm really busy tomorrow (well today its 3:17 Am) so I'm just gonna post it now.<em>**

**_~Alyssa_**


	10. Breaking Noses

**_Hey everyone. . .sniffle sniffle. This is the second to last chap for now. I'm not going on haitus, its just I need to get past christmas break in the georgeoc companion to this before I can get there in this one. If that makes any sense._**

**_ALL HARRY POTTER RELATED STUFF INCLUDING HARRY POTTER, BELONG TO THERE CREATERS! I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

"Hazel!"

Two identical voices called after the hurrying girl, breaking her from her train of thought. Hazel contemplated just ignoring them and walking on, but she knew that if she tryed to ignore them and walk away, then they'd be chasing her till lord know when. _Just walk away, their not talking to you, their talking to another Hazel, yeah that's gotta be it, they haven't spoken one word to me in like forever. Their not going to start now. . ._

The confused Hufflepuff clenched her jaw when two arms linked through her's.

"Are you ignoring us?" One asked, amusement laced in his voice.

Hazel stopped abruptly and glared at the twin Gryffindors with unforgiving eyes. They _were not_ trying to pull this. They couldn't be, it was just unethical. With a stoney look sent to each of them, Hazel ripped her arms from their grasps and continued down the long stairwell. The last thing she wanted to do was start a fight. Yet she could see one coming at her like a tornato.

"George, I do believe so." Fred answered.

_Deep breaths. . . just keep walking. . ._

"So, you made the team, huh? Congratulations!" George said enthusiastically.

_Keep. . .walking. . ._

"You know it's considered _rude_ to ignore someone." Fred said icily, yet mocking.

_Just. . . gotta. . .keep. . .walkin-_

"So you got a boyfriend huh? The prat. He's supposedly a cheater you know? I heard from several Hufflepuff, just like yourself. Though they did seem quite happy that he came to his senses. . ." Fred continued, surprising both George and her yet again. Hazel's brain froze as he said that, she spun around and gave him the coldest glare imaginable, biting back tears.

Hazel wanted to scream at him. She wanted to yell and cuss and hit, but she knew she couldn't. Or rather, she _wouldn't, _not there at least. So instead of going through the whole charade of fighting, Hazel took three steady steps up to him, before pulling back her hand and landing a laud_ smack _against Fred's cheek.

She slapped him.

Though Hazel regreted it later, all she could think of at the moment was the emotional pain everything in her life was inflicting on her. When she thought about it really hard, she knew that it was stupid. This whole thing was stupid.

Fred looked up at her with well hidden guilt. She could tell that his actions were a way of saying sorry, but Hazel wasn't in the mood for 'Fred's Way'; She wanted a real apolegy, for what? She didn't exactly know.

With a stronge urge to say 'Fuck You', Hazel turned and bolted down the stairs before anyone of them could say something they would later regret.

.

As she ran through the halls, she caught sight of a cirtaint black-burnette Hufflepuff through the corner of her eye. Hazel quickly skidded stopped and nearly went to him, but froze as she saw who her probally-soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend was talking to.

A Slytherin.

Hazel quckly flattened herself against the wall beside her and stared sneakily at the exchange. The fiery haired Hufflepuff could feel her lips turn back in disgust as Jake placed a hand beside the Slytherin's head and leaned down to whispered something into the forever frowning girls ear. The dark haired girl squirmed uncomfortably before shoving the now too close Jake away roughly.

"I have enough self respect to not get involved with a _cheater!"_ The Slytherin snarled at him, pearly teeth glistening with saliva. "Even if the one your cheating on is a mudblood." She finished before stomping violantly on his toe and stomping past him.

Needless to say, Hazel's heart sank.

.

Dinner had gone by smoothly and quick, much to Hazel's dismay.

Other then the accasional shoulder pat, Jake hadn't come in any physical, or verbal contact with her all evening. Making her evening plans fall through horribly. Hazel had accomplished to have a very awkward conversation with The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. He had turned out to be perfectly fine in health wise; the only thing that got damaged was his Nimbus 2000, which looked as though a hurricane of woodpeckers found it.

When she left the Great Hall that night, Hazel fully intended to just head straight to the basements and collapse on her bed. Yes, she had _intended_ to do just that, but fate had other plans.

_Was that just. . . Jake? _

Flattening herself against the stoney walls of Hogwarts for the second time that day, Hazel moved her way to the corner of the hallway.

And there, standing in the moonlight from one of the windows and embracing eachother as if life depended on it, stood Jacob Jones and Marielen Jackels.

"You said you were going to break up with her." Mariel said sternly as Jake leaned down to capture her mouth with his, she avoided it narrowly. A playful frown etched his features as he stared down at the redheaded Ravenclaw infront of him. Bringing his hand up, he brushed some bushy hair from her face, then placed both hands on her cheeks.

Leaning down, he whispered quietly, "Don't worry about it, I'll break it off eventually."

_"Eventually_! ?" The offended girl shrieked, before lowering her voice and speaking fastly, "What am I to you! ? I refuse to be in this relationship if we can't go public!" Mariel crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head up in a 'matter of fact' way.

Unfortunatly, Jake chose then to turn his head to the wall, thinking strongly. The wall happened to be the one she was leaning around, and he had caught a glimpse of her odd golden hair.

Turning to Mariel with a hopfull giddy look, Jake said brightly, "I'll be right back, stay here." Before jogging to the corner. When he turned it he didn't bother to stop, but instead grabbed the terrified Hazel and dragging her stumbling form through the halls. Once they got a safe distance away, Jake stopped nd turned to Hazel with happy and depressed eyes, if that's possible, and whispered to her in a tone Hazel couldn't quite decifer.

"Look, I know you heard all that. . . Just let me explain before you jump to conclusions; I feel out of love with you about-"

"Three weeks after we started?" Hazel inturrupted, tear once again nipping her eyes. Taking a deep shuddering breath she whispered in a small voice, "I thought I knew you."

"You do, we're still best friends." Her very-soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend said happily. That set her off.

"What the fuck do you mean? It won't be the same. . .And since when have you _ever_ been my best friend? The position is currently filled by Sirs F. and G. Weasle-"

"Really? Because last I heard, you _broke_ George's nose."

"What? I slapped Fred, I never broke any noses."

Jake stared at her with skeptical eyes, "You even know them apart ! ?" She could see anger come to his eyes as he shouted, anger at what? she didn't know, but he was _mad._

Scoffing, Hazel turned her eyes to the floor and spoke in a deadly voice, "At least I'm not hitting on all things with boobs." She looked back at Jake to see him turn and walk away silently. . . until of course, he turned and shouted down the corridor,

"You know we're over right?"

10 minutes later, Hazel was planted firmly against the stones after then bridge and was crying soundless yelps in the pouring rain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Really short I know :P But I just had to post SOMETHING what with Band, Homework, Job's, Tanner, and My now ex- bff, I'm really not gonna have much time for writing. I'll try my best tho ;)<em>**

**_~Alyssa_**


End file.
